finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Laevateinn
.]] The Laevateinn , also known as Laevatein, Twin Lævateinns, or Laveateinn, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It appears as either a staff, or, in some cases, a sword. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Laevatein is a weapon for Yuna whose dominant ability is SOS Overdrive. In the Japanese version, the Laevatein is a sword for Tidus, while Yuna's weapon is called Save the Queen. In the American version, the two weapons' names are switched around. Final Fantasy XI The Laevateinn is the mythic weapon for Black Mages. It increases Accuracy, Magical Accuracy, Magical Attack, and enhances Elemental Seal. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Laevateinn is a high-ranked weapon for Vaan available through crafting it after obtaining the Forged by Fire recipe. It provides +90 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed, and is Fire-elemental. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV Laevateinn is a weapon for Black Mages. It is a possible reward from the quest . It can otherwise be acquired as a Weathered Laevateinn in Revenant's Toll, and then upgraded to Laevateinn in Hyrstmill, by trading in Allagan Tomestones and tokens acquired from Syrcus Tower and the Second Coil of Bahamut. Final Fantasy Type-0 Twin Lævateinns are rapiers for Machina. They provide 41 Attack Power and boost his MP by 50%. They are earned from the "Wyverns in the Woods" mission by earning S-Rank on Finis difficulty, or from a special order during "Machina's Struggle" (Slay Adad). They sell for 1,800 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Laveateinn is the eighth-strongest sword in terms of Attack power, and can only be equipped by a Clavat. It provides 100 Attack at level 1 and 150 Attack at level 30, gives +5 to Dark, and has 2 empty slots. It is obtained as a drop from the Mimic at Library 2 on Hard and Very Hard, and can then be created for 940 gil by using up Black Gold x6, Black Silver x6, and Dark Dust x6. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-6 Laevateinn makes an Anti-Dark Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Guard Stone 2, and level 20-30 makes an Ebonite. Bravely Second: End Layer Laevateinn is a staff that provides 38 P.Atk, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be found in Dimension's Keep. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Laevateinn is a level 92 weapon exclusive to Shantotto. It increases Attack by 61, Bravery by 38, EX Mode duration by 30%, and base Bravery by 15% at the start of the battle. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Laevateinn is Shantotto's second exclusive weapon. It is a level 90 that provides an Attack bonus of +62 and Bravery bonus of +34, and increases her initial Bravery by 30% at the start of a battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Laevateinn is one of Shantotto's unlockable weapons, and is based on the weapon's appearance in ''Final Fantasy XI. It can only be obtained by purchasing it as DLC from the PlayStation Store. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Laevateinn is a Rod obtained as Livid Shantotto's Trust Master. It provides 31 ATK, 130 MAG, and enables usage of the ability Vidofnir. Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Laevateinn is a staff that can be equipped by Yui. Gallery FFX_Weapon - Staff 5.png|Final Fantasy X. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Laevateinn Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. EoT Laevateinn.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. LaevateinnBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer'' DFF2015 Shantotto's Laevateinn.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Laevateinn (XI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Harmony Laevateinn Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Laevateinn FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFRK Laevateinn MFF.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' MFF. FFBE Laevateinn.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Laevateinn.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology Category:Swords Category:Staves